Random Chaos
by JoyoftheStorm
Summary: Welcome to Random Chaos! Please watch for flying turtles, disappearing cakes, and ninja traps. We hope you all enjoy watching Authors and The Ninja interact in a domestic setting, where anything and everything is possible! ("WAIT, NO, GET BACK HERE!" *huge, cringe worthy crashes are heard in the background*) I... better go make sure that Jay didn't find the big, red button again...


**Ello everyone! Hawk here with a brand new, self indulgent fic that is a collab with the great, the awesome... RandomDragon2.0! :D**

 **This is actually what we do in our spare time... It's actually from our chat-room. o.o**

 **BTW, RD calls me Joy, just to save you guys some confusion. :)**

 **So, I hope you all enjoy this as much as we do, and we'll see you all at the end! ;)**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own the ninja, but we own this universe! :D**

* * *

Hawk bounces happily into RD's room, using her door like a normal person instead of ninjaing in through her window. Though it was very temping...

Hawk gives RD -a purple and green dragon with a green gem necklace- a bright smile and gently hands her a warm box full of cookies, "Ello! I bring cookies!"

The green eyed, dirty blond haired girl with black tipped brown cat ears scans the room, noticing the lack of ninja, "Any luck with your attempts of keeping the ninja out?"

"Uhhh...", RD blinks, before shaking out of her shock, and then points to the ninja behind Hawk. "There's your answer, and thanks for the cookies!", she grinned. Turning, I see that all the ninja have magically appeared.

Jay gasped, noticing the box full of cookies, "Oooh, can I ha-"

RD deadpans, "No."

Jay whines, "Aww... but why not?"

RD glares at Jay, holding the cookies closer.

Cole pipes up from beside his blue-clad brother, "What about the rest of us?"

RD shrugs and then places the box on her desk, "Eh, I guess you can have some..."

Jay pouted and crossed his arms.

Hawk giggles and then hugs all of them, "So glad to see you guys are all okay!" A sudden idea comes to her mind, "Oh!" She hands Jay her own untouched cookie, "Here you go Jay, you can have mine."

The girl sits herself down on RD's floor and leans against a wall, "So! What have you guys been up too?"

Jay, ignoring Hawk's question, waves his cookie at Cole, "Ha ha!"

Cole snaps it right out of his hand, "Thanks Blue-Jay!"

Jay gapes at him, before scowling, "Hey, give that back!"

Cole danced away from Jay's grabbing hands, laughing, "If you want it, you're going to have to take it!"

Jay stares at Cole for a solid moment, before tackling him. Hawk shifted away slightly from the shrieking and thrashing pile of ninja, giggling at them while the others laughed.

RD huffed a laugh, munching on a cookie herself, before turning to her friend, "Since they seem a bit busy, guess I'll answer the question for you." She spares a glance at the black and blue ninjas wrestling on the floor for the cookie before her gaze returns to Hawk's inquiring green gaze, "The ninja's have their missions of course..."

Kai suddenly input, "Don't forget when you torture us whenever you do your own stories."

RD scowled at the red ninja, Jay and Cole still rolling around on the floor in the background for the miraculously undamaged cookie, "I do _not_!" _  
_

Kai, unimpressed, raised an eyebrow, "Uhh, you tried to _freeze_ me to _death_ in your first story."

RD had nothing to say to that.

Jay triumphantly crowed, raising his hard earned cookie into the air, "I GOT IT! Take that Co-" He noticed everyone looking at him and chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his head.

Zane, breaking the sudden silence, suggested, "Perhaps we should finish this after everyone eats?"

Lloyd nodded, "I agree with Zane."

RD shrugged and then opened the box for everyone, "Alright then, everyone enjoy a cookie break."

Hawk nods in agreement, somehow munching on another cookie, before what Kai said suddenly whacked her in the head. Blinking wide-eyed up at her friend, she tilted her head, "Why did you try to freeze Kai to death?"

Hawk hugs Kai, even though she knows that he's okay now.

As she waits for RD to answer, Hawk looked to the others in the room, "Say, what are your favorite cookies? I think mine are chocolate chip!"

While the others thought up their answers, Hawk subtly hands Jay his own small cookie box, since everyone keeps stealing his.

RD, her mind back into their universe, hummed, "I did it cause it made for a great first story."

"Yeah, absolutely _amazing._ " Kai groused sarcastically.

"Just wait until I decide it's time to rewrite it." RD retorted.

Kai glared at her.

Jay grinned, "Don't worry buddy, I'm sure RD wouldn't do anything _too_ bad to ya... At least I think not."

RD shrugged, "Ooh, I love chocolate chip cookies, especially when they're still warm and soft!"

Kai eyed her warily, "I don't like the way you suddenly changed subjects."

"Not that it isn't a bad subject to change to." Cole said, munching on a cookie.

"Ooh, lemme know if you need any help when you do!" Hawk gasped, her eyes shining in excitement at the thought of helping out her fellow author, as she subtly sneaks Kai some water-proof clothes that heat themselves.

At the mention of warm, soft chocolate chip cookies, the hybrid girl practically drooled, "OH, yes! Those are my absolute favorite! My mouth's watering just thinking about it..." She suddenly somehow has one in her hand and starts munching on it.

Finishing it off and wiping away the crumbs, she glances up at the black ninja that was sitting on the floor across from her, "So Cole, how do you feel about cake?"

Cole seems to go into a trance, "Caaaakkkeee..."

Jay groaned and face-palmed, "Oh no, you said the C word."

Cole, shaking out of his cake trance, glared at the Master of Lightning, "The C word? _Really?_ "

Kai rolled his eyes, "Yes _really_. Dude, your obsessed with that stuff!"

Cole huffed, scowling, "I am _not_."

Zane piped up, a sly glint in his icy blue eyes, "I believe I have a cake in the oven right now..."

Cole runs out of room and reappears five seconds later with cake. He freezes, wide-eyed at what he just did. "This proves nothing."

The others stare.

"It proves... everything..." Hawk blinks, clicking off a video recorder. Shaking off her shock of just how fast Cole demolished that cake, the hybrid shyly suggested, "ANYWAYS, I've been thinking of making a chocolate cake, and was wondering if you guys would like to help out?"

Jay lights up, and pushes Cole out of room, "I would love too!"

Kai, catching onto the excitement, raises a hand with a grin, "I'll make the chocolate!"

Nya raised an eyebrow and corrected him, "You mean _we'll_ make the chocolate."

Cole pushes his way back into the room, waving an arm, "I'll eat the cake!"

Zane looks to Hawk with an exasperated smile, "I believe that we would _all_ like to help."

Everyone nods in agreement before looking to RD for permission.

The purple dragon just shakes her head, "Just don't make a mess, and someone better keep an eye on Cole so he doesn't eat all the cake batter."

Hawk grins, her whole face lighting up with glee, "Well, let's get to it then! Cole, you can be the official taste tester as long as you leave both enough for the cake itself and for the rest of us. Deal?"

With that, she starts handing out aprons to everyone to help keep the mess contained, while still looking at Cole.

Zane leans over and whispers to Jay, "I thought _my_ face was the only one that could light up."

Jay sighs, "It's an expression Zane."

Zane blinks, feeling silly. "Oh."

Cole practically squeals, "I get the best job ever!"

Kai holds his apron disdainfully, "Do we _really_ need these? No offense, but I don't think it fits my look."

Jay snickers as he finishes tying off his own apron, "I think you look like someone who just got up out of bed and threw on whatever was in their closet."

Kai, using heavy sarcasm, rolled his eyes, " _Thanks_ Jay, I _really appreciate_ your opinions on this sort of stuff."

Jay grinned, "I know you do!"

"Only if you agree!" Hawk says to Cole as she helps him tie the back of his apron.

Looking over at Kai as she finishes tying off the back with a shrug, "Well, it's either wear the apron and help... or don't wear it and sit in the living room without being able to have any free tastes if Cole chooses to give you some."

Turning her attention to the other ninja, the hybrid starts to direct them. "Jay, Zane? Could you start getting the ingredients and tools out please? Oh, and Nya? Could you start preheating the oven so that by time we're done we can just put it in?"

Kai groaned before he started putting on the apron, "Fiinnnee."

"On it!" Jay called over his shoulder as he ran out of the room, Zane trailing after him

"Come on bro, we can make the chocolate after I get the oven going." Nya grinned, grabbing Kai and headed to the kitchen.

"Hey, wait for me!" Cole yelped, following after them.

Lloyd blinked at the suddenly much more empty room before looking to Hawk, "What about me?"

The hybrid giggled as she watched them scramble around the kitchen. Turning to Lloyd, she followed Nya's lead and gently tugged him to the counter by her side. "I need YOU to measure our the ingredients while I double check we have everything we need. Then, I'll need you to read me the instructions when I get around to putting everything in the mixing bowl. Think your up to the task?" Hawk asked, a hint of a playful challenge in her eyes.

As everyone worked on their tasks, RD watched, amused, from the doorway.

Lloyd met Hawk's challenge with a grin, "Of course I am, let's do this!"

"Are you guys planning to do something that will make this more difficult than it is?" RD suddenly asked, suspicious, as she eyed two ninja in particular.

Kai and Jay averted their eyes, "Nooooo..."

The purple dragon stared at them for a solid moment through narrowed eyes, "Hmm... I'm gonna go check my emails real quick..." With that, she backed out of the room, her narrowed gaze still trained on the red and blue ninja until she was out of sight.

Hawk gives them a side-eye, "First one to make things more difficult looses their place in the running on who gets a slice first."

Turning back to her station, she gives Lloyd a grin, "Then let's get started! Jay and Zane should be here any minute with the last of the ingredients, so while you start, I'mma check to make sure we got everything." With that, she skipped over with the recipe paper and start murmuring under her breath as she counted things off.

Kai immediately went back to making chocolate with Nya.

Jay pouts, but then goes back to helping Zane with the rest of the stuff.

Cole perked up, "Ooh, there's a race for who gets the first piece?"

Jay protested, "Hey, you already get to taste everything!"

"Well that's cause I deserve to have the best job ever, and I _am_ a master chef. It's only fair that I make sure it tastes good." Cole retorted.

Kai and Lloyd gag in the background at the thought of Cole's cooking.

"While we do find that your cooking skills are... _unique_ , I'm not sure if that is any reason to brag." Zane input, trying to defuse the situation.

Cole huffed, "Well _you_ don't Frosty, so someone has too."

"Basically," Hawk said, cutting off the argument before it could progress any further, "whoever does the best job, wins the first slice of cake... after Cole, because we have to make sure it's edible to his standards. We all know that Cole's the Cake King when it comes to things like this."

Looking over at Jay and Zane, she gives them a thumbs-up. "Awesome job guys! Now, Zane? Could you go see if we have any Hershey bars? And a cheese shredder? I think that would suffice perfectly for a topping."

Then the hybrid turned to Jay, "Jay, I'll need you to butter the cake pan, so that the cake won't stick to it when we try to get it out."

Giving the list and accumulated ingredients one last once-over, she nodded to herself and glanced up at Lloyd, "We got everything! Is everything measured out?"

"Those are some pretty low standards" Kai said, mumbling under his breath. Nya elbowed him.

Zane nods and gets to work looking for items.

Jay, his task done, walks over to Nya to see if she needs any help.

Lloyd his Hawk a thumbs-up, "Everything is good to go!"

RD walks back in and watches from doorway.

Hawk ignores Kai in favor of giving a nod of acknowledgement to RD. "Right, okay." She then hands the recipe to Lloyd so that he could read off what she needed to do. Following his instructions to a T, the batter is soon ready. "You wanna put it in the pan Lloyd?"

Lloyd gave her a salute, "On it!"

"I get to lick the bowl right?" Cole asked hopefully.

"Woo, let's cook this thing!" Jay cheered excitedly.

RD blinked, surprised at the lack of a mess, "Huh, there isn't a mess, but just in case..." She reached over and knocked on the wooden table.

Zane tilted his head, confused, "Why did you just knock on the table?"

"It's a superstition," She explained, "and seeing how things usually go around here I'd say better safe than sorry."

Zane nodded slowly, still a bit confused, "Oh."

Meanwhile, while RD was explaining things to Zane, Hawk was finishing cleaning up the small mess. "Thanks Lloyd! And, Cole, you may lick the spatula, but I don't wanna chance you getting salmonella. K?"

Catching RD'S explanation, the hybrid blinks, tilting her head and looking for all the world a confused puppy. "I've never heard that one before..."

Shaking it off, she looked to Nya. "Is the oven ready?"

Cole sighed, "Fine, I guess that will work till the cake is ready..."

RD, overhearing Hawk's confusion, began to explain, "Basically it's a superstition that if you say, for example, I'm really glad it didn't rain today, then it will rain unless you knock on wood, or I've never been bit by an alligator. Just stuff like that, silly superstition... But one can never be _too_ careful."

Nya nodded to Hawk after a quick check, "Oven is good to go."

Kai rubbed his hands together with a grin, "Alright, let's get this thing going!"

Hawk gave Cole a grin and handed him a spoon, "You can also taste the chocolate frosting. Only one scoop though! We still need it for the cake."

Turning, she picked up the filled cake-pan and handed it to Kai, "You won't get burnt if you try to put it in, so could you do it please?"

For her services, Hawk gave Nya a stray Hershey bar, "Thanks Nya!"

All that taken care of, she stopped to consider RD's words, "Huh. Never knew that... I don't believe in luck, but if I did, I would have _really_ weird luck. I can't tell you how many times I've won cards games by picking up the exact card I needed... five times in a row. Or when, somehow, as soon as I check for updates on whatever I'm checking, it updates."

Cole fist-pumped and then eagerly snatched the spoon, "Yessss!"

Kai shrugged, "No problem." The red ninja then carefully put the pan in the oven.

Nya smiled, gratefully taking the candy bar, "Your welcome!"

RD hummed thoughtfully, "Well then in my world, you are a _very_ lucky person."

After a moment of silence, Jay looked around for something to do before he asked, "So... what are we supposed to do while we wait for it to cook?"

"We could meditate." Zane offered.

"Or train!" Lloyd added.

RD settled against a wall, "Or we could share our different headcannons for you guys."

Kai blinked, somewhat fearfully. "Uhh... I'm with Lloyd."

Zane shifted, looking interested, "I, actually, am quite curious to see what another person may think of us."

RD shifted her gaze to her friend, "What do you think?"

Hawk shrugged, sitting down next to Cole at the table and starts shredding up some Hershey bars to put on the cake. "Umm, how about all three? Zane and whoever else wants to can mediate, and the others can train and listen in as we share headcannons? Maybe?", she offered.

"Sure." The dragon agreed easily.

Kai shook his head, backing out of the room, "I'm going to train. You coming Lloyd?"

Lloyd stretched, following the red ninja, "Yeah."

Nya walked out after them, "Me too."

Cole shook his head, leaning in closer to the authors in anticipation, "You guys go do that. I wanna hear this."

"I am now interested in hearing what Joy thinks about us, I will stay as well." Zane agreed, also coming a bit closer.

Jay shrugged, making his way out of the room, "I think I'll go train with Nya."

RD, getting comfortable, looked around to see if that was everyone before she began, "Okay then, let's just do this simple. One of us says a topic, then we list out the stuff for the ninja concerning that topic. For example, if I said eye color, then I would list out what color eyes each of the ninja have in my world like this:

Kai: Amber  
Zane: Light blue  
Jay: Dark blue  
Lloyd: Red  
Nya: Hazel  
Cole: Green

Then you list out yours and pick a subject, which can be anything, from favorite foods, to worst fears."

Hawk nodded excitedly, "That sounds good! Okay let's see...

Kai: Redish, Burning Amber  
Zane: Ice Blue  
Jay: Electric Blue with a little bit of Yellow  
Lloyd: Bright Green  
Nya: Dark Ocean Blue, that tends to appear Black  
Cole: Warm, Dark Brown"

After her spiel, she took a moment to pick her subject. Brightening, she began again, " Erm... I believe that if the ninja ever got pets...

Kai and Nya: Cats  
Lloyd: Golden Retriever  
Jay: Blue Healer  
Zane: Falcons (obviously)  
And for Cole...: Turtles"

She giggled, "I don't know _why_ , but it just fits so perfectly!"

RD gasped, her eyes sparkling, "Ooh, pets, yes!"

Cole spluttered, "Why do _I_ get turtles?!"

"It is quite humorous." Zane grinned at his black-clad brother.

RD rubbed her talons together, "Alright, so for me they get...

Kai and Nya: Cats (IDK why, they just seem like major cat people to me)

Lloyd: Dog, though I don't think he would care about breed. Just as long as it's of the larger size and energetic.

Jay: Budgerigar, 'cause a small talkative parrot fits him well (though it must be a dark blue one).

Zane: The falcon shall always be his faithful companion

Cole: Black lab, though turtles do seem like an interesting idea for him..."

"But how!?" Cole demanded, "They don't do anything but just _sit_ there and _swim_ around!"

Jay popped in through the doorway, looking concerned, "I heard yelling. Is everything alright in here?"

RD grinned at him, "Yeah, just talking about the turtle we're going to get Cole."

Jay instantly matched her grin, "Oohhh, I love to watch them swim around!"

Cole scowled at the both of them, "I am _not_ getting a turtle!"

Nodding along and doing some odd motions with her hands, looking vaguely like she's pulling something out of the air, Hawk says, "Yeah, I know! And I also have this image in my head where Kai accidentally becomes a Cat Sensei."

She stifles a giggle and starts shaping a faint outline of a small turtle in her hands, glancing up at the still scowling black ninja. "I dunno, it's just in my head, I saw you playing with a little turtle... then I couldn't _un_ see it..."

Putting the final touches on the turtle she'd crafted, it now looking like an ordinary turtle and just slightly glowy, Hawk gently blows on it's face. Taking it's first breath, it blinks, confused, as it looks around. The hybrid smiled widely and gingerly placed the tiny creature into the black ninja's hands.

Cole stares at the turtle now in his hands, "Uhhh..."

Zane alternates between staring at the turtle and Hawk, "How... did that just happen?"

"Magic author powers, _duh_." RD said, as if it explained everything... which, for them, it did ninety percent of the time.

Kai pokes head into the kitchen, "Hey Jay, I thought we where gonna spar _rr._.." He trails off, blinking wide-eyed at the sudden appearance of the terrapin and everyone's varying expressions. " _What_ is _happening_ in here?"

Jay cackled, "Cole has a pet turtle!"

Cole squeaked, his voice growing more and more panicked with each word, "No, Joy just _made_ it, and it's _glowing_. This thing could be radioactive or _something_ and _we are all about to die._ "

Lloyd snickered, "Don't you think you might be overreacting a bit?"

Cole spared him a glare, " _No!_ "

Hawk shrugged, supplying offhandedly, "I'm also a half pure energy being, so there's that too..."  
She glanced over and laughed at Cole's panicking, "It's not radioactive! Its just... made of pure energy. Kinda. Sorta." She's also hiding a vital part of information, but she continued on as if she wasn't, "So, what are you going to name it?" Hawk blinked, suddenly confused, "Him. Her?"

Cole blanked, "So you made a turtle, and _don't even know what gender it is_?!"

Kai raised an impressed eyebrow, crossing his arms over his chest, "Pure energy huh? I bet Lloyd would like that."

Jay practically squealed, "This is so _awesome_!"

Zane nodded in total agreement, "Yes, it is very interesting."

Jay glanced over to his black-clad brother, a mischievous twinkle in his eye, "And it seems to have quite a liking to Cole."

Cole raised an eyebrow, "What do you mea..." He trailed off as he suddenly noticed the turtle somehow got up on his shoulder.

I try, and fail, to hide my snicker behind my hand, "Look at you Cole! Isn't he just adorable?"

Knowing that I probably can't stand up at the moment, I look to Nya, "Hey, Nya? Could you go give the cake a peek? I know we got about thirty or so minutes left, but better to be safe than sorry."

I blink at Kai, "He would?"

Kai nodded, leaning back against the wall and crossed his arms over his chest, "Of course he would, he _is_ the Master of Energy after all. At least I think he would..."

Cole was still staring at the turtle, "Uhh... I guess, maybe?"

Jay teased, "He loves it!"

Cole squawked, "What!? I didn't say that!"

Lloyd and Nya enter kitchen, looking to see where their respective training partners disappeared too.

Lloyd scratched his head, "Where did you guys go?"

"And what's with the turtle on Cole's head?" Nya added, raising an eyebrow at the small terrapin that had claimed the black ninja's head as it's perch.

Cole groaned, throwing his hands into the air, "Oh come on! How did it even get up there?"

Kai snickered at his brother's exasperation, "That's boulder brain's new pet."

Cole scowled at the lot of them, "Is not."

"Is too!" Jay chirped with far to much enthusiasm in Cole's opinion.

Nya cooed at the turtle, "Aww... I think it's adorable!"

Lloyd snickered in the background.

RD smirked, "Don't try to fight it Cole. We all know that deep down, you want this."

Cole protested weakly, "But it's a _turtle_."

"Yeah, they're slow and boring... Just like you." Kai teased with a full blown smirk.

Cole glowered, "I hate you all."

* * *

 **WHEW! That took far longer than expected!**

 **The next chapter is underway, so don't worry about waiting a month for an update... (*cough* 5 Times Kai Hid An Injury _WILL_ be updated soon, I promise *cough*)**

 **I, personally, cannot believe how long this is. It didn't _look_ this long when we wrote it...**

 ***shrugs it off* Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this, and we'll see you all next time! :D (PLEASE GO CHECK OUT RandomDragon2.0! She's awesome!)**

 **~FateWriterHawk (aka: Hawkfeather/JoyoftheStorm)**


End file.
